1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to furniture. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a collapsible stool apparatus having leg portions which may be placed in a first opened position for supporting a top surface, to a second collapsed position so that the top portion and the legs form a substantially vertical plane for easy compact storage.
2. General Background
In the field of furniture construction such as stools or tables or the like, it is important that these apparatuses have the ability to be stored and shipped within a confined space so as to avoid the high cost of shipping and storage. Therefore, it is a need in the art to have an apparatus such as a table or stool which may have the ability to be stored and shipped in a very compact configuration, with the legs and the table or stool top forming a substantially single, vertical plane so as to eliminate any bulky storage or the like.
Stools which fold are known in the art, and are generally constructed of metal having hinges and metallic legs so as to form the entire stool apparatus. In order to provide a more aesthetic piece of furniture, it is foreseen that an apparatus such as a foldable stool having legs constructed perhaps of metal, with a top constructed of wood would provide a support surface for the user, yet be pleasing to the eye in the area of household furniture.